


The Wolf in the Forest

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Supernatural FFXV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Nudity in the Forest, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Teasing, Voyuer, Werewolf, exhibitionist, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Maybe you shouldn't follow the wolf with the too human amber eyes. But you never claimed to be careful with your life.





	The Wolf in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a discussion with my friend on tumblr where I tried to cheer her up after giving her many feels.

You loved the outdoors, feel the sunshine on your skin and the fresh air in your lungs. Such a stark difference from the Crown City. Of course, there were parks in the City, but those were too crowded during the sunny days, and even worse, noisy. Here, you couldn’t hear a thing aside of the soft breeze that rustled the leaves, the soft chirping of birds and crickets, and the faint trickling of water on rocks. No one here. No one to bother you.

A twig snapped behind you, and you swirled around to see what caused that sound. Your heart froze, ice spreading through your limbs. There was something else that the Crown City did not have in its jungle: wild wolves.

You looked straight into the amber eyes of a huge black/dark brown wolf. Honestly, it was huge, much bigger than any of the wolves you’ve seen in the Insomnia Zoo. To say you were fucked was stating the obvious. You should have read those articles about what to do when encountering wild predators in their natural habitat. How could you have known this would happen though? You had checked the special website which informed the public which were safe hiking and camping grounds. It should have been safe here!

Swallowing, you stared down the wolf. Maybe you could show your dominance and make him submit! Yeah sure, even a damn chihuahua possessed more dominance in their over-sized ears than you had in your whole body. Maybe, you should try the submissive road. But how would you do that without becoming the next meal in the Big Bad Wolf’s belly? No hunter would come, cut you out of the belly and safe your ass.

The wolf – honestly, how had it become so big? – stared for a long time at you before it…no way, wolves couldn’t smirk right? Maybe you shouldn’t have eaten that mushroom omelette for breakfast this morning.

The mighty beast made a curious sound and just walked away. You felt your knees give out on you, making you land onto your butt, and air rushed out of your body. That had been too close…and odd. It didn’t feel…like it had been behaving like an ordinary wolf. Groaning, you knew what you were going to do. Sure, you just had a near-death experience, and now you contemplated to court a second encounter. You wouldn’t last an hour in a horror movie. Probably not even thirty minutes.

Getting up, you slowly followed the wolf, trying to be as silent as possible and hiding among the bushes and behind trees. Surprisingly enough, even though the wolf moved rather slowly, he didn’t show any signs that he knew that you followed him. It gave you time to admire the animal some more. As you had noticed earlier, it truly appeared much larger than any regular wolf. The fur looked black and lush, but when the sun hit the fur, you could see it actually had a simmering dark brown coat. Beautiful, really. Your hands wanted to pet the fur – hadn’t you mention that you weren’t the smartest in terms of keeping yourself safe.

You hid behind a tree when the wolf suddenly turned around. Your heart beating rapidly as you pressed your hand over your mouth to prevent the wolf from hearing you breathe. You should have left! Why, why had you decided to follow the wolf? How suicidal were you?

Time felt like it slowed down to a crawl as you listened as intently as you could. Nothing happened though, so you looked around the tree and saw the wolf had disappeared. Your heart sank for a strange reason. Shaking your head, you told yourself that this had to be the perfect chance for you to make your escape and get out of dodge.

You started to walk, this would situation would be a fantastic story to tell your friends. Something stopped you, a weird sensation in your chest that you could not explain and tugging you back into the opposite direction that you were going. This itch, it needed to be scratched or it would drive you crazy.

You sighed defeated. “Here lies y/n, saved twice from becoming a wolf’s lunch but kept courting with death and paid for her arrogance.” Squaring your shoulders, you walked back and tried to figure out the direction the wolf had gone to.

After walking north for a little bit, you heard the sound of water running down rocks. A water source. That would be a good place to check for the wolf. Take a picture of it and stop acting like a dumbass.

When you had found your way to the water source though, you found something that made you breathless. A pond with a little waterfall feeding it laid before you with large flat surfaces made of rock encircling it. The sun shone straight onto the pond and stones, warming them both up.

Your attention got pulled to the largest slap of rock. You had expected to find the wolf sleeping on it or drinking water. But no, a surprise lie in waiting for you. A six feet six tall, completely naked, heavy muscular surprise to be exact. Silently, you hid behind some bushes to stare at the completely naked man. Where was the wolf? Why was the man butt naked!

Your eyes glided over his body before you could stop yourself, admiring the vision before you. Muscles like cables decorated his body, hard sharp abs drawing attention to the lines on his hips that created a v-like arrow….pointing to the long thick cock resting between his thick large thighs.

Saliva filled your mouth as you pressed your own thighs together in response to what you saw. Your breasts feeling slightly bigger in your bra, and uncomfortable as the silk brushed against the sensitive skin. How could a man be so handsome? His skin glistered a golden brown all over – so it wasn't just a tan. Black ink – a bird – decorated his arm and part of his chest. In stark contrast with his skin colour.

Your eyes wandered over his face, the man’s features could only be described as sharp and angular. One could almost call him pretty, but the scars on his face saved him from that description and made him ruggedly manly instead.

Big powerful hands brushed back thick black, no…dark brown, hair before those hands trailed down the man’s body. Slow. Enticing.

Your jaw dropped when he wrapped his long fingers around his shaft. Eyes closed as he stroked himself almost lazy. You should look away, crawl away through the bushes, but you couldn't. The sight before you mesmerised you, it started a fire in your belly. Ridiculous. You never had been a voyeur, but it seems you could not move, petrified on the spot.

His other hand cradled his sack and fondled it. Head leaning back as his mouth opened slowly while he pleasured himself. He let out a grunt-like deep sound that send shivers down your spine. Your palms itched to touch his body, feel the strength that slumbered just skin deep.

He sped up his ministrations, his cock becoming bigger and longer with each stroke. Even from the distance you spectated the scene from, you could see he was build to proportion. His thumb brushed over the tip, smearing the white substance oozing out of it over the tip and his shaft. After he did that, he fisted his member and stroked it more roughly than you would ever had dared to do.

The sounds he made became rougher and more intense. It almost sounded like growls, instead of mere groans. The tendons in his throat looked taunt, the pulse in his neck throbbing. You bit your bottom lip hard as you tried not to squirm. Fingers fisting the grass in an attempt to not touch yourself. The pressure between your thighs almost painful. The itch spreading further through your body, the need to touch made your skin tingle.

Your eyes widened when the man let out a rough howl, head arching back and his back bowing. Cum shooting out of the behemoth size dick and covering his stomach. Your hands flew to your mouth to hold back the moan from escaping and alerting the man of your sinful activity.

The man laid back down on the stone floor he had been lying on. His chest heaving as his full lip parted to get air into his lungs. You swallowed, your thrust dry as you rubbed your hands needy over your thighs. Time to get out of here! You had overstayed your welcome more than enough.

His fingers moved over his stomach, getting some of his cum on them. His face snapped to the side and glowing amber eyes locked with yours. Your heart raced as you recognised those eyes. The eyes of the wolf.

He smirked predatory at you, holding his hand out to you, fingers coated with his cum. “Want to lick me clean, you spying naughty bunny?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
